


End of the Line

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: Steve tries to meet up with Tony to try and clear the air, but it doesn't end up playing out that way.





	End of the Line

When Nat finally helps Steve track Tony down, he’s in Geneva getting ready for some sort of Accord’s convention. Reports say that he’s been checked out of the hospital far too soon for all of his injuries and against medical advice and Steve’s worried about what that might mean for the billionaire’s mental state and physical health. He wishes that Tony would just take a break and that these people would give him time to take one. Maybe if he stopped for a second, he wouldn’t be constantly running from one problem to another without taking stock and thinking about future issues that might arise from his intervention.

Luckily, he makes it to Tony’s room without issue. There isn’t really a lot of security, something that Nat and Clint point out as concerning as Steve leaves them out in the hall as sentries and he goes inside to speak to their wayward member. Things have spiraled out of control and T’Challa has told them that if they even want the hope of returning to how things were or returning in general to America and the Avengers initiative then they need to get Tony back on their side.

Steve had tried to do that, by sending the apology and he waited for a phone call, but when a few days passed and there was no response from Tony’s camp then he knew that it was time to escalate this. He makes it into Tony’s room without issue and he cringes slightly when he sees him. There’s a cast on his arm and bruises scattered across his face and neck.

“You better not have harmed anyone getting to this point.” Tony says, not glancing at him and just looking at the three business suits laid out on the bed before him. He looks like he’s having a hard time choosing between looking like he’s got a lot of money or looking like he’s got a lot of money or the final option which will make him look like he’s got a lot of money.

“Of course not.” Steve says, slightly affronted that Tony would even insinuate that he’d do such a thing.

“Then I take it that either Romanoff or Maximoff are here with you today.”

“Nat’s outside.” Steve says. “I thought it’d be best if we talked alone.”

“No.” Tony says, and Steve feels a little taken aback by how succinctly Tony says it. Tony takes a moment before he grabs the tie from one of the laid-out ensembles and places it over a different one. He leans back to look at his handiwork before he nods with a pleased sort of sound.

“Tony, we need to talk. You know that.” Steve says and he watches as Tony reaches up and starts trying to unclasp the sling holding up his arm while completely acting like he hasn’t heard a word that Steve has said. Steve watches as Tony’s fingers struggle with the clasp and he comes over to assist him with it with a sigh. The hum of the repulsor is all the warning he gets before he’s slamming into the wall and staring at Tony with surprised eyes. Tony still isn’t looking at him however, and the gauntlet reforms back into a watch as he finally tugs the clasp clear and gets the strap free.

Clint and Nat come rushing in, weapons out and ready to go and they just take in Steve laying on the floor and Tony unbuttoning his shirt like nothing is happening and they give each other looks.

“What happened?” Nat asks, looking at Tony and he doesn’t respond to her. He just continues to shrug off his shirt and he drops it on the bed mindful of an arm that’s clearly giving him problems. “Like some help?” Nat asks and Tony shakes his head.

“Unless you want to end up like Rogers over there, I recommend you keep your distance.” Tony says and Steve pushes himself to his feet.

“Tony, I was just trying to help.” Steve says and Tony doesn’t respond to him again as Steve takes in a completely bandaged and bruised chest. It makes Steve cringe slightly to know that each and every single one of those injuries were sustained from either Steve and Bucky or from the fight at the airport. Tony lets out a soft hiss and he bites his bottom lip as he shifts his shoulders to pull the shirt over his shoulders and he starts buttoning it up. “Tony.” Steve says again and Tony still doesn’t respond. “Tony.” Steve says more firmly and Tony just reaches down and grabs the tie he’d moved earlier.

“Seriously Tony?” Nat asks. “Posturing at a time like this?” Still no answer as he tosses it around his neck and starts tying it with deft fingers. It still seems to cause him trouble though since he’s only using one hand.

“Stark.” Clint snaps and Tony just sighs, the only sign that he’s semi-listening to them. “Pull your head out of your ass and start talking. You like that part remember?” Still nothing.

Steve stands and starts to come over only to pause when he sees the watch reform itself into a gauntlet without any effort from Tony. “Tony, please.” Steve tries again and Tony finally answers him even though he doesn’t look at him.

“Why waste my time?” Tony asks. “I’m due in a meeting, you’re due for a jail cell and I have so little time these days.”

“You’re not going to put us in a cell.” Nat says with a smile and it’s the same words she said before and Tony turns to her for the first time with a smile that’s just too sharp.

“Oh, not only am I going to put you in one. I’m going to throw away the key and make sure that you never see the light of day again.” Tony says and his voice sounds so patient and so calm for the threats he’s throwing out. “Sure, one day the world might need ‘Captain America’ again, but two washed up spies when there are thousands of ex-SHIELD agents just dying to make a deal with the government? I wouldn’t hold my breath that they’ll be kind to you.” There’re the sounds of movement outside the door and the three of them look at it before looking back at Tony.

“What have you done?” Steve asks and Tony shrugs.

“I had security call the cops the second that you were seen coming into the building.” Tony replies. “You can fight your way out if you want. Hurt all of these innocent men and women just doing their jobs if you so please. We both know that it doesn’t matter to you who is in the wrong or the right when it comes to people getting in your way. Do be aware that if you do, then that means that I’m active.” He looks right at Steve. “And I won’t be pulling punches a second time.”

“Steve Rogers. Come out with your hands up.” Someone calls out from the other room and Steve looks back at Tony.

“Don’t do this.” Steve begs him.

“I’m not.” Tony says. “You’re doing this.”

“Don’t make me fight them Tony.”

“I’m not.” Tony repeats. “If you decide to go out there, arms swinging then that’s your decision. I didn’t make it for you.”

“You basically did.” Nat snaps and Tony shakes his head.

“You did that. When you became person non grata in almost every country except your precious Wakanda.” Tony says and the mention of Wakanda makes Steve’s heart freeze. “You should have been more careful about where you send packages from.” Tony says with a glance at Steve. “You should be even more careful about location data inside of electronics. Things like your suits and Red Wing.”

“Steve Rogers! Last warning!” The voice calls out again.

“You should do what they say.” Tony says carelessly as he pulls on his jacket. “If I get tapped, I have a ‘dead or alive’ requirement and a completely cultivated lack of care about you these days.” He glances at Steve with cold eyes. “And a laser that cuts through everything. Consider yourself warned.” Steve glances at Nat who is staring at Tony, before she gets a surprised look at whatever she’s seeing there and she puts her gun away, motioning for Clint to put his bow away.

“Nat what are you doing?” Steve asks and she looks at him.

“Steve, live to fight another day.” She warns him and she goes over to the door. “We’re coming out.”

“Tony don’t let this happen.” Steve pleads and Tony looks at him.

“I tried to do that once.” He says. “I tried to do that twice.” He gets that sharp look again. “I tried a third time. You left me to die.”

“You attacked us.”

“You protected a murderer.” Tony replies. “You’re not going to get any sympathy for that one.”

“Tony please.”

“No.” Tony says with a shake of his head. “No, my open hand is all closed up now. That’s what you did. You turned an open hand into a fist, you don’t get to be angry about that now.” People file into the room, dressed in matching officer uniforms that look more like SWAT then they do normal cops and they have their guns drawn and they force Nat and Clint to the ground.

“Steve Rogers, you are under arrest.” One of the cops say and multiple guns are leveled on him.

“You won’t make it two feet.” Tony says, seeing something in how Steve’s glancing around the room. “I won’t allow it.” It sounds like a threat and a promise. Steve has no doubts that it’s meant to be both.

“Tony…please.” Steve tries one final time and he sees nothing but barely contained hate inside of Tony’s dark eyes. “I’m sorry.” Steve says and he slowly puts his hands up and lets the group take him down.

“Use these.” Tony says, offering a new set of cuffs to the cops and they nod and Steve doesn’t doubt that none of them are getting out. “Goodbye Steve Rogers. It wasn’t a pleasure.” Tony says to him as they drag Steve past him and out the door.

Tony never comes as they transfer them to a cell. He never comes to the court cases. He never comes when the verdicts all come back guilty and they throw away the key just like he said they would.

No one comes.


End file.
